ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Wirt
poster made by Aaron Peters written by DannyPlaysGames & Chris Carbery beat produced by Chuki Beats "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tpJcqvk8NI" Chris Carbery as Wirt, Billy, & Irwin(cameo) Zaloxitah as Greg & Mandy LYRICS: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! BILLY AND MANDY! VERSUS! WIRT AND GREG! BEGIN! Wirt and Greg: (Greg) So it comes to Grim Adventures like these, but those two ain't so handy (Wirt) We’re making Billy frown with his friend, so we won’t play Fair, Mandy (BOTH) We're going down to the Garden Wall from the Big Boogey Adventure Like your video game, you both made such incomplete amateurs! (Wirt) So go ahead and Meet another Reaper, (Greg) Trying to win is A Dumb Wish, man (Wirt) Your rhymes are as pretty as his frog (Greg) Like him, we’ll take over this land (BOTH) You’ll get another death in the pants, when we spit this KNDiss So we Rock the mic like the Woodsman, even Mrs. Daniel has nothing on this! Billy and Mandy: (Mandy) It's such a mistaken tragedy about how you toss yourselves Into the Unknown Where our Halloween disses will scare a young boy and a weird joyous Finn clone (Billy) Hey there, Mandy! With these rhymes so fly, we’ll bring an end to you on this Beat Call us your rare species, because to be honest, I may be idiotic, but I can be The Beast You’ll wake up in a hospital once more, looks like you’ll meet your Endsville in your denial (Mandy) Alright, will you making up a contest about saying the dumbest thing? (Billy) DON'T BE SILLY! (Mandy) I mean, I’d laugh at your rhymes, but you know, I must... not... SMILE! (Billy) I know what you are, but what am I? ((Irwin) Heh! Good one, Billy.) Wirt and Greg: (Wirt) "WOW!" Not good vocals you had. It just sounds like you must had took tips from Grim (Greg) When we see you turn into bluebirds, you'll know how Beatrix feels. There's no way you can win! (Wirt) We'll leave Billy with a bloody nose (Greg) And giving Mandy an Underfist (BOTH) We’ll put an end to these freaks, (Wirt) Billy and Mandy’s wrath Begins (Greg) It's such a shame that you're both either too short or even too tall! (Wirt) I think your pathetic fear of clowns will make a huge excuse to DESTROY US ALL!! Billy and Mandy: (Billy) Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was just eating my every last booger (Mandy) There's no way that Wirt can impress Sarah from Jason Funderberker (Billy) Leave these Babes out of the Woods, like when Gregory got rejected (BOTH) You can never stop the Grim Adventures from leaving you numbskulls beheaded! (Mandy) Your hat and cape explain a lot, because you'll be in the dunce box when we're through (BOTH) Making Elijah lost in the Wood, but it seems that we just don’t need to WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP... *Mandy: Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men?* BATTLES OF... *Grim: Oh! I do, I do!* .....*disapponited groan* History. Who Won? Wirt & Greg Billy & Mandy Category:Blog posts